Nullification Chocolate
by Ah Hael
Summary: Mikan creates a Valentine's Day chocolate she is sure every boy wants. NxM


Title: Nullification Chocolate

Author: Ah Hael

Genre: General

Rating: K

Pairings: Natsume & Mikan

Spoilers: None really

Summary: Mikan makes a Valentine chocolate that every guy wants.

Disclaimer: Nope. Never mine, never will be. Waaaa!

Nullification Chocolate

"Now let me see, two, four, six… ...thirty-six, thirty-eight oops, dropped one. Darn it now I lost count. Now I have to start all over again!" A brunette girl in pigtails cried out quietly in her room.

It was Valentine's Day today and she wanted everything to be perfect.

Today people were going to want her chocolates she was sure of it!

Earlier in the week when the other girls in her class had begun talking about Valentine's Day and the chocolates they were planning to give away Mikan Sakura had wondered if she should bother making any. She had witnessed two Valentine's Days in the academy now and on both occasions no one had wanted her chocolates. Last year out of the twenty pretty, cellophane wrapped packages only four were given out to Narumi, Luca, Natsume and Tsubasa leaving her with a pile of left over chocolate that she had no choice but to eat herself. It gave her a terrible stomach ache.

It wasn't that she was hurt or upset by their rejection. Far from it. After seeing some of the things that chocolates from other girls did to the poor unsuspecting boys she would be leery too. Still, they should have known that she wouldn't pull a prank like that. It just wasn't her style.

Mikan debated all day on whether or not to bother with chocolates this year when that night, while laying in her bed a terrific idea came to her. Was she not the nullification girl of the academy? If all the boys were afraid of what the chocolates would do to them, then she would make a chocolate to undo it! A nullification chocolate!

Eyes filled with stars on how she would save the academy's boys from the dreaded Valentine's Day chocolates, Mikan went straight to work the next day. The first thing she did was to have Nonoko mix up a potion that would hold Mikan's alice and allow it to be transferred to the chocolate. Of course because she was trying to keep her plans top secret, she didn't explain it that way. She merely told the chemist that she needed a potion that worked like an alice stone. This minor oversight was probably the reason that Mikan's chocolates ended up with strange orange swirls in them and had a chocolaty/fruity flavor to them. At first the pigtailed girl was horrified at how they turned out, but after a sample test of one she decided they weren't too bad and decided to keep going.

So certain she was that boys would want her chocolates, she quintupled (five times more) her recipe in order to be sure she had enough.

Finally the day had arrived and Mikan Sakura had a huge basket filled with a hundred little packets carrying two chocolates each. But by the time she lugged the basket to her classroom the room was abandoned. "I suppose I should have expected this." She sighed dejectedly. Nothing gets people in this school moving faster that the words Valentine's Day chocolate. It scatters the boys to the four winds and has girls hot on their trail.

Shaking herself out of her disappointment, she straightened her back, lifted her chin and put on a determined face. "I will not let this set me back! I will save my fellow students with my chocolate!" she announced to the empty room then strode out purposefully in search of the first victim. Well not _her_ first victim… but victim of other girls… oh forget it, you know what I mean.

After twenty minutes of lugging around her heavily laden basket the first boy she spied was none other than the class president, Yuu Tobita. He was hard to miss because his hair had been tinted a rather bold carnation pink and he was sweating profusely.

"Incho! What happened to you?"

The class president gasped when his saw her and appeared to want to run and hide, but Mikan had caught up to him by then. "Mikan-chan, don't look it's too embarrassing!" he almost wailed.

At last! Mikan found the first person she could help! "Oh, it's not so bad, but why did you not use your alice to hide it?" she asked. Surely someone with the power of illusion could have disguised such a horrid color of hair.

Yuu looked like he was ready to cry. "I was using it in the beginning to hide from some of the more crazy girls but then I started to get tired. I just stopped for a moment to take a breath when…" he trailed off, clearly not wanting to say what happened.

"When?" she prompted.

"This happened." He finished and let go of the bit of illusion he was holding on himself. It wasn't just that his hair was carnation pink, he was a carnation! His skin was green, and his limbs had been transformed into leaves. Worse yet his feet were rooted to the spot. No wonder he was so easy to find.

Mikan gaped at him for a moment and almost dropped the basket she was holding.

"Bwah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"It's not funny Mikan!" said Yuu who had been trying to hide his head in shame.

"That wasn't me!" Mikan protested, looking around. A few seconds later Kokoroyome fell out of the tree branch he was hiding in and hit the ground with a thud. "Koko!"

"HA, ha, ha, hee. Boy and I thought my problem was bad!" the mind reader said. Mikan looked at the other boy and squealed loud enough to cause both boys to wince in pain.

"You're a teddy bear! So cute!" she squealed again.

The boy with the mind reading alice had his mouth and nose changed into a bear's snout and his ears were now two little fuzzy balls on the top of his head while his hands and feet were changed into paws. Mikan may have thought it was cute, but Koko most clearly did not.

"And what is with all the chocolates you have?" the mind reader asked not wanting to talk about his current appearance.

Mikan, so shocked at seeing her friends' current appearance had all but forgotten her chocolates. "Ah!" she yelled, "It just so happens I can help both of you!" she said putting down her basket and selecting two packets. "They're nullification chocolate!" she announced proudly.

Both boys looked at the chocolate dubiously. Seeing their reluctance, Mikan continued "No really! I figured the one way to get people to accept my chocolate was to give them chocolate that would cancel out what any of the other chocolate did to them!"

"I won't be a flower anymore?" Yuu asked cautiously.

"Nope."

Hesitantly, like he was still expecting something bad to happen, the president took the chocolate and studied it.

"They don't look like chocolate." Koko said, noticing the orange swirls in the chocolate.

"Yeah, well I guess that's what happens when I mix my alice with chocolate."

"Actually," Yuu said, still looking unsure "They look kind of pretty." and bit slowly into one.

"How do they taste?" Koko asked, while watching him closely for any suspicious changes. Yuu made a peculiar face. "Are they gross?" Koko continued to question, earning him a glare from Mikan.

"You know, they are not that bad." Yuu said sounding a bit surprised. "Kind of like chocolaty fruit."

"Really?" Koko asked, but didn't get to say any more because right before their eyes, Yuu's appearance returned to normal. "Wow!"

The class president checked himself all over and almost looked like he was ready to cry again "Oh thank you Mikan-chan!" he cried and glomped her in his enthusiasm.

"Er, Incho, you may not want to hug her like that. If you-know-who sees you, you're going to be in trouble." The still teddy bear shaped mind reader advised.

"Right." Yuu said blushing madly and backing away quickly.

"You-know-who? Who's that?" Mikan asked "Does Incho have a girl he likes?"

Both boys groaned inwardly. They knew that she knew that one of the scariest boys in the school was big time in love with her. Heck, the _whole school_ _knew_ how Natsume felt about Mikan. Still the knowledge seemed to slip her mind at the weirdest moments.

"Ah, it doesn't matter. Anyway Mikan, you think I could have one of those chocolates?" Koko asked.

Mikan passed him a packet with two of her nullification chocolates and the boy also made some strangely surprised faces when he ate it. "You were right, it's not bad." He announced, but was more pleased when his transformation disappeared.

Both boys pocketed their remaining chocolate an strode off feeling a little more confident about facing the horror of Valentine's day while Mikan continued to look for other boys to fix.

"Hsst!"

Mikan paused not sure if she heard anything or if she imagined it.

"Psst! Girl!" she heard. Looking around she tried to find the source but found no one.

"Over here!" again she heard someone calling but couldn't identify the source, It finally dawned on her that the flower bed was talking to her. No, not a flowerbed, a small rat hiding in the flowerbed.

"Goodness how did that happen to you?"

"A girl I broke up with last month." The rat explained. "I thought the chocolate was from my new girlfriend, but as you can see I wasn't."

Mikan gave the rat a look of disapproval. The guy sounded like some kind of womanizer. He probably deserved to be turned into a rat.

"Hey look, I saw what you did for those guys over there. Do you suppose you could help me out?"

"Why would I give a chocolate to you? I don't even know you. And it's possible you might have deserved to be turned into a rat."

The rat paused for a moment then squeaked in frustration. "Alright, your right, I didn't break up with her the right way. If I promise to apologize to her can you give me whatever you gave those boys?"

Truthfully, Mikan didn't want to be involved with whatever this guy's game was, but it went against her nature to leave somebody suffering. Giving a sigh, she pulled a chocolate out of a packet and passed it to the rat. Very quickly he transformed into a very handsome high school student.

"Wow! Thanks! Hey now that I can see you from a better angle, I know you. You're Hyuuga's partner right? The one with the nullification and stealing alices right? I didn't think you would be so cute." He said suggestively and leaned in close causing Mikan to back away. She really should have left him as a rat. The guy didn't get to flirt with her any longer because a group of girls came into view all wielding a potentially dangerous chocolate. In near perfect unison, the girls all spied him, squealed and stampeded after their prey leaving Mikan alone again.

She looked at her basket.

She had only managed to give away two and a half packets. She needed to find a better way to distribute them. "Ah! Hotaru!" her best friend would know! Using the wristwatch/communicator that the inventor created for her for emergencies Mikan summoned her best friend. Within moments Hotaru appeared on her duck scooter.

"What is the emergency?" she asked flatly.

"I need your help."

"Are you in pain?"

"No."

"Are you in danger?"

"No."

BAKA! Hotaru shot her with her baka gun. I told you that watch was only for emergencies. "Now quit wasting my time."

"But Hotaru I need your help with an idea as to how I can give away my chocolate!" Mikan cried out quickly before her friend zoomed off.

The inventor looked at the over full basket. "Dummy. Why did you make so many?"

"Because I knew everyone would want one of my nullification chocolates!" she announced.

"Nullification chocolates? You made nullification chocolates?"

"Yup! They cancel out any effects from other Valentine's Day chocolates. Pretty smart huh?" Mikan said proudly. She knew Hotaru would never gush with compliments for her, but Mikan could tell she was impressed.

"I can help you distribute them." The raven haired girl announced.

"Really?" and before Mikan could say 'Wow that's great!' the inventor had set up a stand with a huge banner and speaker system announcing the sale of nullification chocolates.

"_Nullification chocolates here! Twenty rabbits a piece! Able to cancel effects of even the worst Valentine's chocolate!"_ the speakers broadcast.

"Hotaru!" Mikan squawked and tried to snatch her basket from the greedy inventor. However, the inventor expected resistance and got the drop on her so Mikan was only able to salvage about twenty packets for herself.

Mikan spent the next forty-five minutes watching as boys with all manner of chocolate induced deformities walked, slunk, crawled, darted and even slithered up to the stand for a nullification chocolate. She was flabbergasted that each and every one of them was willing to _pay_ for her chocolate.

Unfortunately, she stayed just a little too long because Hotaru's customers became quite upset when the last candy was sold.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but I have no more stock." She said blandly to them causing several to shout in protest. "If you still require one you will have to talk to Mikan Sakura as she is the creator of the chocolates."

"Mikan Sakura, who's that?" a boy with flowers growing all over his body asked.

"That's Hyuuga's partner right?"

"That girl with the nullification and stealing alice?"

"Isn't she that really cute girl with the pigtails?"

"There she is!" a boy whose skin had turned a lovely shade of lavender yelled while pointing at her.

"Eep!" Mikan yelped and sprinted off.

* * *

On the other side of the school was a very miserable fire caster. Natsume really hated this day. What was with these whacko girls? If it were up to him he would have hidden himself away and pretended this day never existed. The problem was that he had to at least keep himself out in the open long enough for Mikan to find him and give him his chocolate.

"Where the hell is that idiot?" he hissed under his breath annoyed. She seemed to be taking a damn long time to appear.

Figuring it was about time to change hiding places, Natsume checked to see if the coast was clear before coming out of the bushes. He needed to hide in a spot Mikan would be sure to pass. "Maybe the tree we always sit at? Or the classroom?" _where could she be_, he wondered.

No sooner did that thought finish than the girl in question came sprinting past him at top speed with a frantic look on her face. He barely had enough time to register that she was running and to follow her when a herd of guys appeared, all chasing after her.

"MIKAN-SAMAAAA! PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR CHOCOLATES!" Several screamed at her.

"PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"BE MY VALENTINE!"

"I'LL BE YOUR DEVOTED SLAVE!" they continued to shout at her while they chased her ragged.

"_**WHAT THE HELL?"**_ Natsume yelled over all of them.

He had heard of people saying they got so mad they saw red but he had always thought that was just an expression. Right now though, his entire vision swam with red. Without a moment's pause, he sent out a wall of fire between Mikan and her admirers forcing the group to stop. Only a small margin of sanity kept him from roasting the bastards. Furious he stalked towards them holding an enormous ball of fire.

"Alright, explain to me what makes you think you can chase after MY GIRL?" he demanded but was interrupted by the shrieks of fan-girls. "Aw crap." He muttered and let go of his fire to take off in the direction Mikan had run.

* * *

Mikan shuffled tiredly into her room to get cleaned up for dinner. She was so tired, and she felt like she had been beaten from hair to toenails. Who knew boys could be so pushy? Between all the chasing, and the grabbing and the yanking of her arms and pigtails it was a wonder she wasn't more bruised.

Flicking the light on she let out a muffled scream when she realized she was not alone in the room.

"There you are." He said calmly, while sitting on her bed with his back against the headboard and his feet stretched out and crossed at the ankles.

"Natsume! Don't scare me like that! I thought you were another one of those boys!"

"Nullification chocolate eh?" he asked shaking his head at her. "You should have known something like that would be dangerous to have around."

It was then she noticed that he had little black cat ears, whiskers and a tail. Not unlike how he looked in the school play. "If you say one word about how cute I look, I will burn everything in your room." He warned "I got this," he said pointing to his transformation "while chasing off your admirers."

Mikan smiled at him and sat down on the bed beside him "I'm sorry Natsume. I was trying to save you some chocolate, but there were some boys waiting for me at the entrance to the dorm and wouldn't let me in." She felt bed that she was unable to save at least one chocolate.

The fire caster tilted his head at her. "I think there might still be a way to nullify it."

"How?"

The boy slid his hands up to cup her face and hold it in place. Once he was certain she couldn't get away he leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. Pulling back he looked at her "Are the ears and whiskers gone yet?"

"No." she answered a little dazed but able to clearly see them given her proximity.

"Well then we better try again. I don't want to go down to dinner like this." Natsume said pulling her in for a more intense kiss causing both their hearts to flutter nervously.

After all the comotion of the day Mikan had given chocolates to just about every boy on campus. She had even managed to give some to Luca, Tsubasa and Sakarano. What surprised her most was that right now she just realized there was only one person who she really wanted to have her chocolates and he was the one person who didn't get any. Angling her head a bit to show Natsume he could make as many attempts to nullify his appearance he wanted, she secretly decided to hold off nullifying until dinnertime.

Owari


End file.
